Searching for Strength
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: Three soul's lifes were about to be changed forever when they cross paths they must work together and save their world from dying in the darkness but will they be able to accept this fate thats been chosen for them or will they run away from it. The drastic changes and the realization as well as secrets will be unvealed. An Angel, Death, and a Star be able to settle differences AU


**Prologue: Prophecy**

A jagged black robe wearing a white skull mask that had pointed teeth at the end and three holes in the mask that made it appear cartoonish walked into the hourglass room. The room was endless with white walls and black shelves holding endless amounts of hourglasses with different shapes, sizes, and designs.

Death continued searching for an hourglass that has come to its end of life and stumbled upon three hourglasses that seemed to have their sand defying gravity. Each of them had a plaque with their name on it and a specific design that makes each of the stopped hourglasses special from each other.

The first hourglass was painted an emerald green with little white glass wings on each side at the top of the glass and painted in gold letter "Angel". Death inspected the hourglass with curiosity and started to shake the owner's hourglass to get the sand to fall in vain. Death sighed and tucked the hourglass inside his jagged robe.

The second hourglass was painted a cerulean blue and at the both ends of the hourglass was a star painted on it in black paint. The side of the hourglass top had black lettering "STAR". Death did the exact same thing to the first hourglass and shook it vigorously to see if the sand would continue to fall but failed again and stuck it along with the first hourglass to inspect them further and turned his attention to the final sand defying hourglass.

This hourglass was different from the others because it was Death's only son's hourglass. He could recognize the hourglass like it was yesterday. The hourglass was painted black and on the top part of the sand defying hourglass was three white lines painted on the left side while on the bottom part of the sand defying hourglass was the same exact skull mask to the one death is wearing only it was painted a golden yellow. The lettering painted on the hourglass was in white letters "Death".

Realization hit Death like his Shinigami-chops and rushed out of the hourglass room locking it on the way out with the three hourglasses safely tucked into his robe as he ran down the white corridors. Flashes of skull pictures similar to Death's mask hanged in different frames on the walls while running towards the other room.

Death's footsteps echoed against the black and white checkered floors that lined up with the walls and pictures. Death came across two white doors and opened them to the library and slowed down his pace into a quiet speed walk to be sure he doesn't drop the strange hourglasses nor trip and fall down, he places the hourglasses on his intricate designed mahogany desk and then shuffles over and grabs a scroll and three giant books with the same writing of "Angel", "Star", and "Death" on the title of each of the thick books.

Death sits down in his chair and scoots it into his desk and quickly unwinds the scroll skimming over the foreign languages characters examining the words before him and stares at the hourglasses for a few moments of silence and then turns his attention to the three thick books.

Each of the books was telling a story of a certain person's life. Hourglasses represent how long someone lives while the books continue to write as long as you live. Death skimmed over the beginning of their life's till what they were doing at the moment. Death was trying to find a connection between the scrolls to the hourglasses. After hours of studying over everything from the hourglasses to their lives and the prophecy to make sense of it all or convince him that it's going to happen or not.

But Death knows better than that because you can't change death and you definitely can't change fate no matter how hard you try.

Death sighed and stared at the hourglasses before him for a few minutes and then spoke to himself in his regular baritone voice instead of his usual upbeat voice and sighed to himself in exhaustion "…I guess the prophecy is coming true… something is coming…I guess my son will know the truth but how will he take it?"

Death scooted his chair out of his desk and stood up leaving the room in search of someone to help out with this dilemma. Death soon crossed paths with a man that looked about in his early twenties. He has short blonde spiky hair that has been flatten and wearing black and white crosses with the same mask as Death's in the middle of the crosses. A little white cap covered the top of his head.

Baby blue eyes stared at Death in admiration and bowed in a strange stance where he was on one knee and one hand on his heart while the other out on his side. "Ahhh Shinigami-sama I am not worthy to be in your presence…" Justin Law spoke.

Death stared at Justin Law feeling awkward about what Justin was doing but chose not to question it and spoke of his favor in his upbeat voice "Justin Law…I need a favor from you" Death spoke and Justin stood up with a look of anticipation in his eyes. Kind of like a puppy… Death stifled a chuckle from the comparison and focused on the favor.

"I need you to go to the mortal world and find three that fill the prophecy and guide them back to Death City before the dark times come again. They're the only ones who can stop it so they must follow. They're going to be going through some drastic changes so they'll be scared and probably worried on who to trust gain their trust" Death spoke and Justin nodded and bowed again in loyalty.

"Understood Shinigami-sama, so the prophecy is true then" Justin asked lifting his head to look up to see Death nod a yes. "Then I will not fail you my Lord"

**Author's notes say this is my story and I rock it like a boss**

**EnB: NEW STORY TIME! This was another story I had laying around the house during clean up time so I typed it up and edited it a bit and then boom story! **

**I got this idea originally when I was watching the fourth ending Strength and thought I should do a "What if the enemy succeeds and Lord Death falls?" kind of thing and then after a lot more music from "God is a girl" to reading Terry Pratchet books like "Soul Music" and "Mort" which I highly recommend you to read because they're like Soul Eater where there is an embodiment of Death kind of thing and after some deep thinking and watching cop shows this is what has spit out of my imagination.**

**It's like Soul Eater just ten times more epic in my opinion and has a lot of input from the books I've read and my dreams of wishing Kid x Maka in the anime to actually be canon… ^_^ **

**Also I've drawn a cover for it like 3 months ago and I'm tired of staring at it so you people can stare at my art and if you can't figure out who those hourglasses belong to who then you are unworthy of continuing and reading my literature of art!**

**I came up with the ideas of changing the appearance of Black*Star and Death the Kid as well as their names because I highly doubt a parent would name their child Black*Star or Death the Kid so the names are changed as well as their appearances but yeah.**

**Also before I typed this I'm rewriting Clock's Keeper so that's up and little less confusing because I've learned from the masters and advice of fan fiction! **

**Sadly I didn't change Maka's appearance very much **** aside her powers her looks don't change much besides her eyes and possibly clothing choice. Also you can't hate me for who I make the bad guy no matter how much you really want to have my body on a stake roasting like a marshmallow. HINT: He's named after the show (I just practically gave it away unless you're really slow)**

**Oh yeah I'm lacking creative flow on what to draw so give me some ideas or if you want a story or have an idea you can't seem to put together I might be able to help you out. Also I think I've lost my ability to write third person ever since I learned how to write papers unless I'm talking about myself ;D (Ego risen 5%) **

**I know I know I'll stick to my regular stories but this story was just sitting in the corner just gathering up dust like my other story ideas -_- **

**Also I've been doing some research on Chinese mythology and Asian history so I'm practically spewing out ideas like a fountain. I'm done boring you with things so I shall go till the next chapter my fuzzy little bunny friends**

**Love you more than bunnies, 88EvilnBored88 aka EnB**

**Small short story that's a 100% true:**

**Today Papa and I were getting home from the library because I needed to do research on fairytales for my next fan fiction idea. The windows were rolled down and it was a hot summer. Suddenly my Papa pulls up to the front yard of a neighborhood. I turned to look at him questioning why we stopped and he points a finger across from me. I turn around and see a brown fuzzy bunny chewing on a piece of grass. And Papa says**

"**Look there's your brother!" **

**I stare at the bunny and it stares back at me as it grazes and then I turn around and stare at my dad with annoyed look (-_-) "Really Dad" while on the inside half my mind was thinking **_**ITS SO CUTE **_**and the other half saying **_**DON'T MOCK MY OBSESSION!**_** After that we went home.**

**The end!**


End file.
